


Where we started

by jiyuu



Series: Figuring it out [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Newt, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Top Theseus
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 16:19:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17532080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiyuu/pseuds/jiyuu
Summary: 暑假最后一周，他们在家里偷偷做爱。PWP合并成一章完结，总的来说就是小年轻们在一起长大的家里胡搞瞎搞的段落。





	Where we started

暑假最后一周，他们在家里偷偷做爱。

Newt发现自己之前的担心毫无意义，他们根本就忍不住。难的反而是怎么让自己不在看着Theseus的时候像个热恋中的青少年般傻笑不止，虽然他确实就是个热恋中的青年，还好Newt本来就习惯垂着眼，也很长一段时间不怎么在父母面前正眼看他哥哥了。

当然他们还是表现了适度的亲近，这让妈妈很高兴，那时不顾Newt的反对把他塞给哥哥去度假显然是个“好主意”，他们“总算又有点兄弟的样子了”，Theseus在一旁附和着，感谢母亲的明智决定。话题从清静的意大利小镇，令人难以忘怀的Perlman一家，转到Theseus新学年的计划，最终不可避免落地在了Newt身上，妈妈对他即将离家去苏格兰总是不太放心。“我想我可以送Newt入学，妈妈” 如果不是过于震惊Newt一定会抗议的，他已经成年了，并不需要被“送入学”。而实际是Newt只顾着目瞪口呆地看着他哥哥，直到Theseus不着痕迹地对他使了个眼色才反应过来，面红耳赤地低下了头。“圣安德鲁斯很漂亮，我去过一次，可以带着Newt到处转转，我想他会喜欢那里的。不过购物可能不太方便，这几天我们可以先把生活用品准备好，你说呢？Newt” “恩......” 真是狡猾的成年人，这样他们就能名正言顺地呆在一起了，Newt拼命咬住嘴唇才没有笑出声。

回家的第一天晚上Theseus就去了Newt房间。

Newt洗完澡穿好睡裤，正盘腿坐在床上纠结到底要不要去找他哥哥，他思想斗争的对象就推门进来了。看到Theseus的一瞬间Newt突然意识到他们真的真的很幸运，他们住一层，共享浴室卫生间，父母住在楼下，Theseus满十六岁之后妈妈就几乎不在他在家的时候进他房间了，等Newt也到了相应的年纪，除非有人病得下不了床，兄弟两是不会在三楼看到母亲的。他哥哥只在腰上裹了条浴巾，棕色的卷发随意擦了擦有点凌乱，裸露的上身被暖黄的灯光镀了一点小麦色，而他脸上的神色......大概是回到了共同长大的家里，Theseus看上去很放松，甚至有一点慵懒。他这个样子...实在是太性感了。Newt不知怎么地觉得有点晕乎乎地，他的心跳得很快，而Theseus已经踱到了面前。Newt大着胆子拽掉了他们之间唯一的障碍，这么近的距离他能闻到哥哥身上和自己同一个牌子的沐浴露清淡的皂味，夹杂着一点腥气，这个高度刚刚好，Newt对着Theseus半勃的阴茎吞了吞口水。“要试试看吗，Artemis”

Theseus看着弟弟跪坐在床上，乖顺地含住自己，这个程度对他来说应该不会太困难，“记得我是怎么做的吗，放松，用舌头，” 他轻轻揉捏Newt的下颚，“嗯、就是这样...好孩子，” 他很快就完全勃起了。Newt用上了手，呜咽着却还在努力吞进，Theseus抚摸着弟弟柔软的发卷努力克制把他摁向自己的冲动。他在感觉自己顶到Newt喉口的时候撤了出来，男孩眼角泛红带着点委屈看他，嘴唇也湿漉漉的。Theseus把Newt拎起来压在床上亲吻，手沿着睡裤的裤脚探进去爱抚他。

“你没穿内裤，宝贝，刚才是在等我吗？”

“呜......我在想、在想要不要去找你......”

“只要你想要都可以来找我，不过...” Theseus含着Newt的耳垂，用上了一点牙齿，“你要小声一点。润滑剂和保险套在哪？”

Newt从枕头下摸出那两样东西，Theseus脱掉了他的睡裤，但没有躺回床上，而是拿着刚刚被丢在一边的浴巾把他抱了起来。Newt被放在了自己用了十几年的书桌上，“什么、不......” 他想站起来，却被Theseus抢先一步分开双腿挤了进来，他哥哥牢牢抓着他的屁股，他们的阴茎贴到了一起。“你的床太小了，Artemis，可能不太适合两个成年人在上面剧烈运动，而且我记得你好几年没换过床垫了，还是那个弹簧的，声音有点大？” …… 听起来好像很有道理，但不知道为什么Newt就是觉得自己被欺负了，他脸红得厉害，可似乎也来不及了，“会很棒的，我保证。” Theseus的指尖在他的穴口打圈，撬开他嘴唇的同时下面也插了进来。“唔……” 被入侵的感觉还是让他感到无措，Newt搂住哥哥的脖子努力回应在嘴里搅动的舌头。

Theseus用手指开拓着弟弟的身体，把粘稠的液体涂抹在柔软的内壁上，不时擦过那个小小的凸起，等到三根手指能够相对顺畅的进出时，Newt已经哼哼唧唧嘴唇都快咬破了。Theseus心疼地舔吻他可怜的唇瓣，引导着Newt把手撑在身后，就势掐住他的腿根顶了进去，抽插起来。

Newt终于确定自己确实是被欺负了，这样双腿大开被哥哥按在书桌上面对面进入，这个姿势让Theseus很容易就能碰到那个让他又爱又怕的地方，几乎是一进来就蹭到了，之后的每一下Theseus都会撞在那个点上再碾过去，他不能叫出声，也没办法去摸自己的阴茎，酥麻的感觉从他们连接的地方扩散开来，Newt蜷起脚趾整个人控制不住地微微颤抖，他快要撑不住自己了。Theseus还在那边煽风点火。

“很舒服对吗，你的里面又热又软，Artemis，还一直吸我，特别是像这样” Theseus用阴茎的头部抵在那一点上研磨，Newt终于忍不住发出了一声细小的尖叫，同时感到自己的前端又吐出一波前液，他好像…… “Shh......抱歉，宝贝” Theseus放缓了速度，完全嵌进他的身体在肠道深处顶动搅弄，那种亲昵的感觉让Newt汗毛都竖起来了，他总算从磨人的快感中稍微清醒了一点，又觉得有些难耐。

“嗯啊......” Newt借着紧贴的姿态环住Theseus的脖子抬起下巴索吻，细长的小腿在他背后交错。Theseus幻想过很多次和Newt在家里做爱的场景，却都及不上现实。他在这张书桌上帮助弟弟完成第一份手工作业，修改第一篇作文，和很多其他的事，现在他在这张书桌上操他，除了他没人能这么做，顺理成章又错到离谱。但他是他的了，Artemis选择了他，其他的一切无关紧要。Theseus又开始抽动起来，阴茎几乎完全抽出再慢慢撞进弟弟的身体，打开他，填满他。

“哥哥......哥哥...呜......” Newt扒住Theseus轻声呜咽，试着在有限的范围内挪动屁股，他想要再多一点，“那里...Thes，拜托，像、像一开始那样...求你了，我、我就快......”

Theseus拽起浴巾一角塞到他嘴里，托住他的屁股疯狂动作，Newt在极致的快感中喷薄而出。

Theseus再次回到房间关灯上床的时候Newt在睡梦边缘挣扎着挪了挪，一边想着哥哥说得也没错，自己的床确实挤了点，他大概是迷迷糊糊说了出来。

“睡吧，” Theseus轻笑着在他的眼睑印下一个吻。

“晚安...Thes，爱你” 他咕哝着，在听到回应之前就睡着了。

 

一周的时间很短，但其实Newt也并不需要为大学入学做太多准备，除了必要的文书和证件，就只有一些生活用品，倒是Theseus在他整理衣服的时候前所未有地啰嗦，Newt忍不住小声抱怨，被他哥哥三言两语堵上了嘴，“苏格兰比伦敦冷，海边风大。而且，我难道不该关心自己的弟弟和恋人吗。” 那称呼让他很高兴，又觉得有点不好意思。Theseus推掉了所有邀约和他呆在一起，其中有好几个女孩，Newt听到他在电话里礼貌冷淡地拒绝对方。

虽然他也有一些烦恼，比如Theseus热衷于在家里的每一处对他动手动脚，尤其是在父母眼皮底下，拿牛奶时借着冰箱门的遮挡亲Newt敏感的后颈，在餐桌下轻蹭他的脚背和小腿，甚至有一次把他堵在一楼和二楼之间的楼梯口接吻，Theseus深深地吻着他，温柔但不容抗拒，起居室传来电视节目和父母清晰的交谈声，Newt呼吸急促，心如擂鼓，把Theseus的T恤抓得皱巴巴的。有一点糟糕的是他哥哥会抓住一切机会在白天和他做爱，光是想到有那么多人都在勤奋工作或是享受户外阳光，就让Newt觉得羞耻。当然他没办法也不是真的想要拒绝，无力的推拒反而让Theseus更加性致勃勃，就算两人只是平常地在院子里看书，Theseus也能把他们不经意间交换的亲吻变成邀请，Newt总是晕乎乎地发现自己被爱抚得勃起了，只好在事情变得更加不可收拾前和哥哥回到楼上。

白天只有他们在家，可以在床上做，但他哥哥也可能会因此做得更过分。“没关系的，Artemis，可以叫出来了，” Theseus正用舌尖舔舐着Newt胸前的淡粉色小圆圈，声音有些含混不清，在发现没有得到回应之后直接含住小巧的乳头吮吸起来，拇指和食指揉捏着另一边。

“嗯啊......啊……” Newt终于忍不住呻吟起来，被玩弄胸部就有快感让他很羞耻，像女孩一样，却又因此更兴奋，不由自主地弓起背乞求兄长更多的蹂躏。Theseus在换到另一边的时候用上了一点点牙齿，Newt惊叫出声，“啊、啊......不要…呜呜……”

Theseus安抚似地亲亲Newt滚烫的脸颊，然后便一路吻了下去，路过弟弟挺翘的阴茎时半心半意地用鼻子蹭了蹭，就继续往下专心致志地照顾两个小球和后面那一小块隐蔽的地方。

Theseus在他的小球和入口之间又舔又吸，强烈的刺激让Newt夹紧双腿控制不住地挣扎起来，随即就被牢牢按住了，“啊啊啊啊...我要......求、求你，进来.....哥哥...呜...呜......” Newt语无伦次地哭叫着，酥麻感持续不断地从身下传来，被忽略的阴茎也颤巍巍地吐着前液，湿得一塌糊涂。

“Shh...还不行，宝贝，你太紧了，” Theseus终于放过了那个敏感的区域四下啄吻，甚至还咬了一下Newt的大腿根。

兄长今天似乎打定主意要折磨他，青年大概知道是为什么，但他不想再等了，他也需要他的哥哥。

Newt胡乱摸索着够到了润滑剂塞进Theseus手里，“那就快一点，” 他顿了顿，又红着脸小声说，“想要，感觉你。”

弟弟的身体因为情欲而泛红，眼底还有未散的雾气，眼眸却如绿水晶一般透亮，脸上的神色羞涩又坚定，Theseus看着他，心也终于安定下来。

Theseus吮着Newt柔软的唇瓣缠绵，同时不甚温柔地给他做扩张，等到能够进出两根手指，便圈住Newt的腰翻了个面，就着一堆润滑剂掰开他的屁股捅了进去，浅浅地抽插。

“嗯、嗯......Thes? ” 这是Newt第一次被从后面进入，只有入口那一段被完全撑开，他能清楚地感觉到自己夹着哥哥的阴茎，奇异又色情，但像这样，如同动物一般交合让他有些不安，Newt努力转头去看他哥哥，Theseus已经会意地贴上来扣住他的一只手十指相交。

“我在，” 他衔着他红透的耳尖，“别害怕，小家伙。”

他们就那样温和地做了一会儿，直到Newt完全适应，开始抬起屁股迎合，好让兄长进得更深，同时不自觉地在床上磨蹭自己的阴茎，呻吟也变得迫切。

“啊...嗯、啊.........再多点......拜托...”

这样的姿势Theseus能清楚地看到自己是如何在弟弟身体里进出，洞口的皱褶被完全抚平，窄小的通道为他打开一点一点吃进他的阴茎，目不能及之处湿软的肠壁热情地裹缠着，他也忍不住了。Theseus把Newt摆成跪趴的姿势，大幅度地抽插起来，速度也渐渐加快。

“舒服吗，嗯？” 他从Newt耳后一路亲到肩膀，终于在那啃出一块暗红的印记，“告诉我，Artemis”

“舒、舒服啊啊啊...呜......” Theseus开始毫不留情地撞击摩擦他的敏感点，快速凶猛地操着他，Newt紧紧抓住床单不由自主地抽搐着，他快要高潮了。“摸我哥哥...呜呜呜......求你，让我射......啊...”

Theseus知道自己也要到了，他扶起Newt的胯让他的屁股翘得更高，猛烈冲刺的同时另一只手绕到前面圈住男孩的阴茎撸动，Newt几乎是瞬间就被快感淹没哭叫着射了，后穴如痉挛一般吮吸着，Theseus前额贴着Newt的肩胛骨下身更快地撞击，很快也喘息着在弟弟身体里爆发。

他们湿漉漉粘乎乎地抱在一起，沉浸在高潮的余韵中，感受对方频率相同的心跳，接吻，说短短的情话。他们有一些烦心事，他们应该要赶快给Newt做清理，父母再有两个小时就到家了，明天是礼拜六，后天就要出发去苏格兰，圣安德鲁斯和剑桥有七个多小时车程的距离，下一个假期要等到圣诞节等等等。但现在，他们把那些丢到一边，专注在只有彼此的这一刻。这就是全部。

**Author's Note:**

> 正文大学申请时间有点问题，已修正。
> 
> Theseus在剑桥，是博士后。  
> Newt读圣安，引自维基“圣安德鲁斯大学（The University of St Andrews）建立于1410年及1413年之間，乃苏格兰第一所大学，英语世界中第三古老大学，仅次于牛津大学与剑桥大学。”


End file.
